Das Präsens
Vom Sinn der Gegenwart Es heißt ja immer wieder, man soll im Hier und Jetzt leben, egal, wo und wann auch immer. Und das tun die meisten bekanntliche auch, selbst sprachlich. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, wir lassen uns nicht zu viele Geschichten erzählen - wenn wir es nicht schon selber tun. Denn diese haben ja - mal abgesehen vom Wahrheitsgehalt - in der Regel die Eigenschaft, in der Vergangenheit abgefasst zu sein - selbst, wenn sie in der Zukunft spielen. Wenn wir also ausdrücken wollen, was wir gerade tun, was wir fühlen und empfinden aber auch, was uns alltäglich bzw. in schöner Regelmäßigkeit beschäftigt, dann benutzen wir die Gegenwartsform der Verben, das sogenannte Präsens. Es ist die Zeitform, die man als Schüler als erstes näher erläutert bekommt. Und wenn es darum geht, ein Verb zu konjugieren - also zu beugen - dann ist in erster Linie damit die Zeitform des Präsens gemeint. Auf den folgenden Seiten hast Du nun die Möglichkeit, einen Einblick in die ungarischen Gegebenheiten der Gegenwartsformen zu werfen, und zwar erstmal nur die Formen des Indikativs. Dem Konjunktiv wird dann zeitübergreifend ein eigenes Kapitel gewidmet. Die Konjugation von van Nun, zumindestens ein Verb sollte der geneigte Ungarischlernende nun schon von der Konjugation her beherrschen, da diesem ja gleich ein eigenes Kapitel gewidmet wurde: das [[Das Verb "sein"|'Sein-Verb']], auf ungarisch [[van|'van']], dessen Nennform aber lenni lautet. Schauen wir uns dieses also ruhig noch einmal an: Die Vokalharmonie Der Wortstamm von van mag ein wenig abwechselnd sein, die Konjugationsendungen hingegen sind regelmäßig. Wer also die Konjugation von "van" beherrscht, hat schon einmal die Hälfte der Hälfte zur Konjugation ungarischer Verben verinnerlicht. Nur die Hälfte der Hälfte? Ja, denn wie schon erwähnt, ist Ungarisch eine [[Die Vokalharmonie|'vokalharmonische']] Sprache. Das heißt, dass in den meisten Fällen für benötigte Endungen immer mindestens zwei Formen existieren: eine hochvokalische und eine tiefvokalische. Entsprechend dem Vokalismus des betreffendes Wortes muss dann die entsprechende Endung gewählt werden. Und das ist bei den Verben nicht anders. Aus diesem Grund gibt es für die Konjugationsendungen immer mindestens zwei Varianten, teilweise sogar drei. Zwei Konjugationsformen im Ungarischen Ja, und was ist nun mit der anderen Hälfte gemeint? Im Ungarischen existieren zwei Konjugationsformen: die unbestimmte und die bestimmte Konjugation, beide mit eigenen Endungen und wiederum entsprechenden hoch- und tiefvokalischen Ausprägungen. Stürzen wollen wir uns aber zuerst auf die unbestimmte Konjugation. Werfen wir also nun einen Blick auf die unbestimmte Konjugation im Ungarischen für die Zeitform Präsens. Die Frage nach dem WARUM und WIE des bestimmt und unbestimmt Seins lassen wir erstmal außen vor. Die Suffixe der unbestimmten Konjugation Schau Dir bitte die folgenden Verben in ihren unbestimmten Konjugationen an: Wir haben es hier nun mit einem tiefvokalischen Verb (áll) und zwei hochvokalischen Verben zu tun, die nun sämtliche regulären unbestimmen Konjugationsendungen aufführen. Wie man sieht, ist die dritte Person Einzahl endungslos - es gibt natürlich auch Ausnahmen, dazu im späten Verlauf mehr. Die Form der 3.Person Einzahl ist identisch mit dem Wortstamm des Verbs. Durch Anhängen der Silbe "'-ni'" an diesen Wortstamm erhält man so den Infinitiv. In wenigen Fällen wird der Aussprechbarkeit halber noch ein Bindevokal eingefügt. Auch dazu im späteren Verlauf mehr. Personalpronomen nicht unbedingt notwendig Jede Person hat ihre eigene spezifische Endung. Aus diesem Grund ist die Nennung des Personalpronomens nur dann nötig, wenn Nachdruck auf die Person gelegt werden soll. Dazu nun ein paar Beispiele. Varianten bei den hochvokalischen Verben Wie bei der Pluralbildung der Substantive sind auch bei den hochvokalischen Verben zwei Gruppen zu unterscheiden. Sind die Stammvokale -'e'- oder -'i-' bzw. ihre langen Varianten, dann verläuft die Konjugation nach dem Schema von szeret. Die Endungen lauten dann also: '-ek, -sz, ---, -ünk, -tek, -nek'. Sind die Stammvokale labial, also -'ö-' oder -'ü-' bzw. deren lange Varianten, dann lauten die Endungen wie bei "ül": ' -ök, -sz, ---, -ünk, -tök, -nek'. Unterschiede tauchen also nur in der 1.Person Einzahl und der 2.Person Mehrzahl auf. Und in dieser Art und Weise, wie eben die Endungen aufgeführt wurden, werden von nun an die Konjugationen der Verben aufgeführt, also ohne Personalpronomen und in der Reihenfolge von der 1.Person Einzahl bis zur 3.Person Plural. Ja, was geschieht eigentlich bei Mischfällen, wo beide Vokalgruppen auftauschen? Dann entscheidet der Vokalismus der letzten Stammsilbe. kerül (meiden; gelangen): kerülök, kerülsz, kerül, kerülünk, kerültök, kerülnek könnyít (erleichtern): könnyítek, könnyít(e)sz, könnyít, könnyítünk, könnyítetek, könnyít(e)nek Soviel dazu. Grammatikalische Hilfe zur Aussprache Aber halt! Was war denn das eben? könnyít (erleichtern): könnyítek, könnyít(e)sz, könnyít, könnyítünk, könnyítetek, könnyít(e)nek Wieso tauchten da bei einigen Personen diese '-e-' in Klammern auf? Das hat nun wieder etwas mit der Ausspracheerleichterung zu tun. Endet ein Verbstamm auf zwei Konsonanten oder einen langen Vokal gefolgt von einem''' -t-', dann kommt bei der Infinitivform und in den 2.Personen sowie der 3.Person Mehrzahl ein Bindevokal ins Spiel. Dieser Bindevokal kann, je nach Vokalismus des Verbs, ein' -a-', '-e-''' oder auch ein '-ö-' sein. Das '-ö-' taucht allerdings nur bei der 2.Person Mehrzahl auf, da sich dieser Bindevokal nach dem Erscheinungsbild der Konjugationssilbe ausrichtet. Dazu nun ein paar Beispiele: mond (sagen) mondok, mondasz, mond, mondunk, mondotok, mondanak ''' Infinitiv: '''mondani ért (verstehen) értek, értesz, ért, értünk, értetek, értenek ' Infinitiv: 'érteni küld (schicken) küldök, küldesz, küld, küldünk, küldötök, küldenek ''' Infinitiv: '''küldeni So, und jetzt kommt die große Erleichterung. Diese(!) Bindevokalgeschichte ist grammatikalische Theorie, die der einfacheren Aussprache helfen soll. Oftmals aber bereitet es den Ungarn keine großen Probleme, bestimmte Konsonantengruppen zu sprechen. Daher werden diese(!) Bindevokale oftmals weggelassen. Verstanden werden beide Formen ohne Probleme. Dem Ungarisch Lernenden steht es also frei, welchen Weg er hier nun wählen will. Daher standen und stehen diese - aber wirklich auch nur diese - Bindevokale in Klammern. Eine Ausnahmeregelung für die 2.Person Einzahl Eine andere Form der Ausspracheerleichterung aber kann definitiv nicht umgangen werden. Denn alle Verben, deren Wortstamm auf einen Zischlaut endet, also etwa '-s', '-sz' oder '-z', würden dem Sprecher bei der Bildung der 2.Person Einzahl gehörige Probleme bereiten. Denn es würde ja eigentlich ein '-sz' angefügt. Statt hier nun mit einem Bindevokal zu reagieren, hat die ungarische Sprache eine Ausnahmeregelung geschaffen: die Endung für solche Verben lautet in der 2.Person Einzahl [[-ol / -el / -öl|'''-ol / -el / -öl']]! '''olvas' (lesen) olvasok, olvasol, olvas, olvasunk, olvastok, olvasnak Infinitiv: olvasni [[tesz|'tesz']] (tun, machen) teszek, teszel, tesz, teszünk, tesztek, tesznek Infinitiv: tenni főz (kochen) főzök, főzöl, főz, főzünk, főztök, főznek Infinitiv: főzni So schwer sollte diese Ausnahme nicht im Kopf zu behalten sein. Denn beim Bilden der Form wird man aufgrund der Ausspracheschwierigkeiten sich automatisch an diese Extraformen erinnern. Nachdruck auf die Person Kommen wir als nächstes noch einmal auf die Personalpronomen zu sprechen. Wie gesagt: sie können meistens weggelassen werden, da die Person eindeutig aus der Konjugationsendung hervorgeht. Wer sie trotzdem aus deutscher Gewohnheit heraus nennt, dem wird auch nicht der Kopf abgerissen. In bestimmten Fällen aber werden sie auf jeden Fall eingesetzt; wie schon erwähnt: immer dann, wenn Nachdruck auf die Person gelegt werden soll, von der die Rede ist. Die Pronomen der höflichen Anrede Wo wir schon bei den Personalpronomen sind: es gibt ja Sprachen, wie das Englische aber auch das Norwegische, in denen sich alle Leute duzen, weil die Höflichkeitsanrede entweder aus der Mode gekommen ist oder einfach nicht mehr existiert. Höflichkeit wird dort auf andere Weise ausgedrückt. Nun, die Ungarn ziehen es vor, auf direktem Wege ihre Höflichkeit auszudrücken. Daher existieren hier entsprechende Pronomen, die als Höflichkeitsanrede fungieren. Es sind allerdings keine der bisher erwähnten Personalpronomen. Und da die Ungarn ein sehr höflichen Volk sind, existieren gleich zwei Varianten der höflichen Anrede. Redet man nur eine Person an, benutzt man maga 'oder 'ön. Bei mehreren Personen benutzt man die Mehrzahlformen maguk oder önök. Im Gegensatz zum Deutschen werden diese Formen stets klein geschrieben - außer natürlich zum Satzbeginn! Was ist nun der Unterschied zwischen den Formen von maga und ön? ön '''ist die - wenn man es so nennen will - strenge Form. Es wird immer dann benutzt, wenn sich zwei Personen (völlig) fremd sind. Sie gilt als gefühlsneutral, wird daher in der amtlichen Sprache verwendet, bei offiziellen Anlässen, im Gerichtssaal und so weiter. '''maga '''dagegen ist eine abgeschwächte Form. Sie wird benutzt von Leuten, die einander kennen, sich aber nicht duzen. In ihr steckt also bereits eine gewisse Vertrautheit zur anderen Person. So, und was passiert nun mit dem Verb bei der höflichen Anrede? Im Deutschen benutzen wir die 3.Person Mehrzahl, egal, ob wir nun einen oder mehrere anreden. Die Zahl der Personen muss also dem Kontext entnommen werden. Die Ungarn benutzen ebenfalls die 3.Person. Jenachdem aber, ob es sich um eine oder mehrere Personen handelt, wird die Einzahl oder Mehrzahlform benutzt. Allerdings gilt auch für die Höflichkeitspronomen: sie werden nur benutzt, wenn der Nachdruck auf die Person gelegt wird. Und du darfst bzw. Sie dürfen sich dann nicht wundern, wenn ein Satz mit dem Verb der 3.Person Einzahl auf dich/Sie gerichtet ist. Fragesätze wie '''Tanul vagy olvas? müssen also aus dem Kontext heraus interpretiert und übersetzt werden. Der Satz kann schließlich auch heißen: "Liest er oder lernt er?" Die Ausnahmefälle Verben der Bewegung: [[jön|'jön ']] und [[megy|'megy']] Nach so viel Regelmäßigkeit folgt nun ein Blick auf jene Verben, die ein paar Besonderheiten in der Konjugation aufweisen. Werfen wir zunächst ein Blick auf die beiden Spezialfälle jön '''und '''megy. Beides sind Verben der Bewegung. Und diese Gruppe von Verben hat es bekanntlich in sich - auch im Deutschen. So bekommen wir im Deutschen ja eingetrichtert, dass auf die Frage "Wo?" der Dativ folgt, auf die Frage "Wohin?" dagegen der Akkusativ. Allerdings sagt man trotzdem: "Ich gehe zur Schule" - Dativ! Und das, obwohl hier eine Bewegung beschrieben wird. Warum Dativ? Nun, bei "zu" handelt es sich um eine Präposition die den Dativ verlangt! Ähnlich verzwickte Vorgaben gibts auch im Russischen. Dort folgt auf die Frage nach dem "Wo?" allerdings der Präpositiv, der 6.Fall! Aber keine Angst, derartige Probleme tauchen im Ungarischen nicht auf. Die Probleme, die jön '''und '''megy verursachen, bestehen in der unregelmäßigen Konjugationsweise. jön bedeutet "kommen" - also eine Bewegung auf die Bezugsperson hinzu, so wie wir es auch aus dem Deutschen kennen. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, wann, wo oder gar wie man kommt. jön '''kann also sehr vielseitig eingesetzt werden. Hier nun seine Konjugation: '''jön (kommen) jövök, jössz, jön, jövünk, jöttök, jönnek Infinitiv: jönni Wie man also sieht, sind nicht die Endungen das Problem sondern der Endkonsonant des Wortstamms. Hier hilft nur auswendig lernen. Wenn nun jön für "kommen" steht, wofür wird dann wohl megy stehen? Richtig, fürs "gehen". Gemeint ist damit nun jene Bewegung weg von der Bezugsperson, aber wirklich auch nur diese Art von Bewegung. Jenes andere "gehen", was wir im Deutschen noch kennen und mit "unbestimmter Richtungssinn" aber auch mit "funktionieren" gleichsetzen können, darf ins Ungarische nicht mit megy übersetzt werden! Für dieses unbestimmte "gehen" existiert im Ungarischen das Verb jár, das übrigens von der Konjugation her völlig normal ist. Im Gegensatz zu megy... megy(gehen, sich entfernen) megyek, mész / mégy, megy, megyünk, mentek, mennek ''' Infitiniv: '''menni Wie man sieht, hat die 2.Person Einzahl gleich zwei Formen parat. Wohl als vereinfachte Form entstand mégy, gebräuchlicher aber ist die Form mész. Ja, und der Infinitiv lautet menni. Muss man sich merken. Und nun schaue man sich bitte folgende Frage-Antwort-Kombination an: Ja, es ist tatsächlich so: wenn im Ungarischen gefragt wird, ob man kommt, weil man gehen will, dann lautet die Antwort "ich gehe". Warum? Nun, das ist keine idiomatische Wendung sondern eine Besonderheit von jön und megy: sie werden stets aus dem Blickwinkel des Sprechenden benutzt. Im Deutschen ist der Standpunkt des Zuhörers ausschlaggebend. Das stelle nun aber die Sprechgewohnheiten auf den Kopf? Ich habe in meiner Einleitung über die ungarische Sprache nichts anderes behauptet. Hier noch ein paar weitere Beispiele für jön '''und '''megy. Die sieben sz-Stamm-Verben Als nächstes wird nun eine Gruppe von Verben beleuchtet, deren Konjugation zunächst nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich ist. Findet doch schließlich keine Änderung in den Wortstämmen statt und auch die Endungen entsprechen den bisher genannten Regeln und Ausnahmen. Es ist dann aber schließlich der Infinitiv, der aus der Reihe tanzt. Und auch, was die Vergangenheit angeht, ist hier mit entsprechenden Änderungen zu rechnen. Diese Verben lauten: [[tesz |'tesz ']](tun, machen), [[vesz |'vesz ']](nehmen, kaufen), [[visz |'visz ']](tragen, mitnehmen, bringen), [[hisz |'hisz ']](glauben), [[lesz |'lesz ']](werden), [[eszik |'eszik ']](essen) und [[iszik |'iszik ']](trinken) Und allesamt haben sie gemeinsam, dass das '-sz-' in der Konjugation des Präsens zu einem '-n-' im Infinitiv mutiert. Dieser ist in der folgenden Tabelle zu oberst aufgeführt; es folgen dann die Konjugationsformen. Nun ja, so schwer sollte das doch eigentlich nicht sein. Wie man sieht, sind diese Verben wunderbare Beispiele für die Ausnahmeform der 2.Person Einzahl:' -ol / -el / -öl '''statt '-sz''' als Endung. Aber moment mal... Was ist denn da bei den beiden letzten Verben passiert? Wieso heißt es da etwa eszem und nicht eszek? Und warum taucht da in der 3.Person Einzahl auf einmal eine Endung '-ik' auf, wo es doch heißt, dass diese Person endungslos sei? Und wieso iszom und nicht iszem? Gleich drei Fragen auf einmal! Fangen wir mit der letzten Frage zuerst an. Das Verb iszik müsste ja eigentlich als hochvokalisches Verb gelten, wegen den beiden '-i-'. Nun, das zweite "'-i-'" ist Teil der Endung, zählt also nicht zum Wortstamm. Wie eine ganze Reihe von Substantiven, die nur einen bestimmten Vokal - nämlich ein '-i-' oder "'-í-'" enthalten - gilt auch bei diesem Verb: es wird als [[Die Vokalharmonie|'tiefvokalisch']] eingestuft. Daher also die tiefvokalischen Endungen der Konjugation. Hier noch einmal die Konjugation: iszik (trinken) iszom, iszol, iszik, iszunk, isztok, isznak Infinitiv: inni Und bitte bei der Aussprache von inni dran denken: Es werden keine Vokale verkürzt, wenn ein doppelter Mittlaut folgt! Stattdessen wird der Mitlaut länger gesprochen. In diesem Falle also "in-ni". Die ik-Verben Was hat es mit der Endung [[-ik (unbestimmte Konjugation)|'''-ik']] auf sich? Ja, das ist so ein kleiner Pferdefuß bei den ungarischen Verben. Eine ganze Reihe von ihnen sind in der 3.Person Einzahl eben nicht endungslos sondern erhalten die Endung '-ik'. Man bezeichnet diese Verben daher auch als '''ikes igék' - die ik-Verben. Die Wortstämme dieser Verben enden zumeist auf Zischlaute, also '-s', '-z', '-sz' oder '-zs'. Umgekehrt gilt allerdings nicht, dass jedes Verb, dessen Stamm auf diese Laute endet, auch ein ik-Verb ist. Fünf Gegenbeispiele: tesz, vesz, visz, hisz, lesz Möglicherweise handelt es sich dabei um ein Relikt aus der urtümlichen Sprache. Denn fast alle ik-Verb stellen gewisse Grundtätigkeiten dar - ja, sogar baszik gehört dazu, eine sehr derbes Verb für "miteinander schlafen". Schauen wir uns nun mal an, was sich bei den ik-Verben sonst noch ändert. Hier nun die Konjugation der Verben eszik, alszik '''und '''játszik eszik '(essen) '''eszem, eszel, eszik, eszünk, esztek, esznek ' Infinitiv: '''enni alszik (schlafen) alszom, alszol, alszik, alszunk, alszotok, alszanak ''' Infinitiv: '''aludni játszik (spielen) játszom, játszol, játszik, játszunk, játszotok, játszanak Infinitiv:játszani Nun, wie man sieht, haben die ik-Verben einen Hang zur unregelmäßigen Bildung des Infinitivs. Im Konjugationsmuster weichen denn auch nur die Einzahlformen ab. Die 2.Person - wie schon erwähnt aufgrund der Zischlaute - bildet die Formen auf''' -ol / -el / -öl, die 3.Person endet auf '''-ik. Die 1.Person aber wird auf [[-om / -em / -öm|'''-om / -em / -öm']] gebildet statt [[-ok / -ek / -ök|'-ok / -ek / -ök']]. Übrigens, nimmt man es in der Umgangssprache nicht ganz so ernst mit dieser Form der 1.Person Einzahl. Sehr oft ist statt '''eszem' ein eszek, statt játszom ein játszok zu hören. Die v-Stamm-Verben Ja, aber damit sind die unregelmäßigen Verben noch nicht abgeschlossen. Es fehlt noch eine Gruppe von fünf Verben, die allesamt einsilbig sind und im Wortstamm auf '-ó' bzw.' -ő' enden. Sie lauten: [[Nöö|'nő']] (wachsen), [[föö|'fő']] (kochen, sieden), [[Löö|'lő']] (schießen), [[szöö|'sző']] (weben) und [[ró|'ró']] (rügen; einkerben). Erinnern wir uns an jene Substantive, die die gleichen Eigenschaften aufweisen - die sogenannten [[:Kategorie:V-Stamm-Substantiv|'v-Stämme']]. Auch sie sind in ihrer Mehrzahlbildung deutlichen Veränderungen unterworfen. Bei der Konjugation dieser Verben nun sei an die Konjugation von jön erinnert, die ja sehr wechselhaft ist, was ihren Stamm angeht. Aber wenn man diese Konjugation beherrscht, dann sind diese fünf Verben keine großen Probleme mehr. Denn nach dem Schema von jön erhalten ihre Wortstämme entsprechende Erweiterungen, mit Ausnahme der 3.Person Einzahl. Da es also tatsächlich nur in den 1.Personen Erweiterungen des Wortstammes in Form eines '-v-' gibt, kann man diese Verben analog zu den Sonderformen der Substantive als "v-Stämme" der Verben bezeichnen. Und wie man sieht, ändert sich auch der Stammvokal in den 1.Personen. Er wird verkürzt. Auch dieses Fänomen dürfte von den "v-Stämmen" der Substantive her bekannt sein. Hier nun ein paar Beispiele für die v-Stamm-Verben: Ja, richtig, der erste Satz enthält eine Drohung. Aber wie man ebenfalls erkennen kann, hat der Drohende die Höflichkeitsform benutzt, allerdings die unbestimmte Form. Damit mir als Autor hier keiner einen Strick draus drehen kann, weise ich darauf hin, dass dieser Satz nicht zum Nachahmen gedacht ist. Aber Du als vernünftiger Leser kannst Dir jetzt schon einmal Gedanken darüber machen, was Du tun müsstest, wenn Du diesen Satz einmal gesagt bekommst. Der zweite Beispielsatz lautete: A víz fő. fő steht also für kochen? Und warum hieß es dann weiter oben schon einmal főz? Mit fő ist das "kochen" oder "sieden" allgemein gemeint. Mit főz dagegen bezeichnet man jene Tätigkeit, die man vorzugsweise am Herd stehend ausführt. Also: Theoretisch müsste man also, wenn man "vor Wut kocht", das Verb fő im Ungarischen nehmen. Theoretisch. Denn im Ungarischen "kocht" man nicht vor Wut, sondern man "schäumt": Teilweise sagt man das ja auch im Deutschen so. Ja, und der dritte Satz von vorhin... Nun, der Satz mag nicht sehr viel Sinn ergeben. Aber ich kriegte ihn einmal zu hören, als ich wissen wollte, was denn nun das Wort nő eigentlich bedeute. Die Antwort war gewissermaßen ein Wortspiel. Im Ungarischen hat nő also zwei Bedeutungen. Zum einen ist es als Substantiv "die Frau" und als Verb eben "wachsen". Und wie man erkennen kann, steckt im Wort növény für "die Pflanze" das Verb nő. Man könnte daher sagen, dass növény grammatikalisch gleichsetzbar ist mit dem deutschen "Gewächs". Und "der Wuchs" ist im Ungarischen növés. Die bestimmte Konjugation All diese Sätze nun, die bisher als Beispiele gebracht wurden, haben eines gemeinsam: sie haben unbestimmten Charakter, wirken recht beliebig. Oder aber es handelte sich um Verben, die intransitiven Charakter haben, also keine Ergänzung verlangen. Das liegt daran, dass eben bisher nur die unbestimmte Konjugation besprochen wurde. Wie aber schon zu Anfangs erwähnt gibt es im Ungarischen noch die sogenannte bestimmte Konjugation. Bevor wir da nun voll einsteigen, will ich erst einmal das Augenmerk auf eine Sonderform lenken... Die berühmten drei Worte auf ungarisch sehen so aus: Ja, sicher ist es schön, diese Worte von jemandem zu hören, den man selber auch sehr mag. Allerdings werden die ersten drei Varianten nur benutzt, um Nachdruck auf eine oder aber beide Personen zu legen. Ansonsten sagt man auf Ungarisch einfach nur Szeretlek. Sehr ökonomisch, was der Romantik aber keinen Abbruch tun sollte. Gut, aber hieß es denn nicht, dass man anhand der Endungen die Person erkennen kann? Wie bitte schön soll denn nun aus einer Endung klar werden, welche Person welche so sehr lieb hat? Eine ganz spezielle Sonderform der Konjugation Nun, die 1.Person Einzahl von szeret lautet eigentlich szeretek! Wie wir sehen, hat sich bei szeretlek noch ein '-l-' eingeschlichen. Das Suffix lautet hier also nicht [[-ok / -ek / -ök|'''-ok / -ek / -ök']] sondern [[-lak / -lek|'-lak / -lek']]. Und dieses erweiterte Suffix muss immer dann benutzt werden, wenn das '''Subjekt '''eines Satzes '''in der 1.Person Einzahl' steht und das Objekt in der 2.Person Einzahl oder Mehrzahl. Steht das Objekt in der Mehrzahl, dann wird es erwähnt; steht es aber in der Einzahl, dann kann es weggelassen werden. Seine Existenz wird durch diese außergewöhnliche Endung klar. Wenn der Stamm des Verbs auf zwei Konsonanten endet oder auf einen langen Vokal gefolgt von einem '-t', kommt der besseren Aussprechbarkeit noch ein Bindevokal ins Spiel. Aus '-lak / -lek' wird dann also '-alak / -elek' . Diese Regelung wird aber in der Umgangssprache oft ignoriert, wenn das ganze trotzdem aussprechbar sein sollte. Also wohl gemerkt: diese Sonderform in der Konjugation existiert nur für den Fall, dass die Handlung sich von der 1.Person Einzahl auf eine 2.Person Einzahl oder Mehrzahl bezieht. Der Sinn der bestimmten Konjugation Damit gehe ich nun von der unbestimmten zur bestimmten Konjugation über. Im Deutschen spielt es ja keine Rolle, ob das Objekt eines Satzes bestimmten oder unbestimmten Charakter hat, es gibt nur eine Konjugation. Und diese Angewohnheit findet man auch in allen (indo-)europäischen Sprachen wieder. Aus diesem Grund erscheint es sehr ungewöhnlich, dass nun im Ungarischen gleich zwei Konjugationen auftreten. Aber die ungarische Sprache hat nun einmal die Angewohnheit, möglichst viel mit möglichst wenig Worten auszusagen. Also werden Informationen verdichtet. Und somit wird der Hörer durch das Benutzen der bestimmten Konjugation gewissermaßen auf etwas ganz Bestimmtes vorbereitet. Man ahnt also schon, dass da jetzt nichts Allgemeines sonders etwas ganz Spezielles vermittelt werden soll. Dieses Sprachgefühl haben die Ungarn intus. Für einen Ausländer braucht es allerdings eine ganze Weile, bis er dieses Sprachgefühl ebenfalls entwickelt. Die bestimmte Konjugation der tiefvokalischen Verben Schauen wir uns nun einmal die bestimmte Konjugation an im Vergleich zur unbestimmten. Auch hier wird wieder unterschieden zwischen hoch- und tiefvokalischen Verben. Zunächst ein Blick auf die tiefvokalischen Verben: Wie man also erkennt, bleibt die 3.Person Einzahl nun nicht mehr endungslos. Außerdem sollten die Suffixe der bestimmten Konjugation nicht ganz unbekannt sein. In den Einzahlformen nämlich sind sie identisch mit den [[Besitzverhältnisse statt des Genitivs|'Besitzerzeichen']]' '''für diese Personen! Und wenn man es genau nimmt, sind die Konjugationsendungen nichts anderes als Besitzerzeichen der Verben, denn sie geben ja an, auf welche Person die Handlung bezogen ist. Die gleiche Analogie zu den Besitzerzeichen der Substantive finden wir bei der 1. und 2.Person Mehrzahl der unbestimmten Konjugation. Aber naja, das sind nur kleine Eselsbrücken. Letzten Endes muss man die Endungen auswendig lernen, um sie richtig zu beherrschen und einzusetzen. Schauen wir uns also noch ein paar Beispiele für tiefvokalische Konjugationen an. 'BK' = bestimmte Konjugation, 'UBK '= unbestimmte Konjugation '''vár' (warten) BK: várom, várod, várja, várjuk, várjátok, várják ' UBK: '''várok, vársz, vár, várunk, vártok, várnak ' Infinitiv: '''várni tanul (lernen) BK: tanulom, tanulod, tanulja, tanuljuk, tanuljátok, tanulják UBK:' tanulok, tanulsz, tanul, tanulunk, tanultok, tanulnak' Infinitiv:' tanulni' Die bestimmte Konjugation der hochvokalischen Verben Kommen wir nun als nächstes zu den hochvokalischen Verben. Wie sehen hier nun die Suffixe für die bestimmte Konjugation aus. Nun, ein wenig anders. In der 3.Person Einzahl erscheint hier als Suffix ein '-i' und kein "-je", wie man es nach dem '-ja' der tiefvokalischen Verben vermuten könnte. Entsprechend lautet die Endung der 3.Person Mehrzahl '-ik'. Diese ist zwar identisch mit der 3.Person Einzahl unbestimmte Form der ik-Verben, aber aus dem Kontext heraus kann man jeweils erkennen, was gemeint ist. Das sind wohlgemerkt die Normalsuffixe der bestimmten Konjugation für die hochvokalischen Verben. Da es aber noch eine Gruppe von Verben gibt, die hochvokalisch sind und als letzten Stammvokal ein ö', 'ő, ü''' oder '''ű haben, ändern sich in der 1. und 2.Person Einzahl die Bindevokale der Suffixe. Wie sagt man "Bitte" So, und jetzt solltest du sogar schon in der Lage sein, "Bitte" und "Danke" auf ungarisch zu sagen. Allerdings ist das mit dem "Bitte"-Sagen im Ungarischen nicht ganz so einfach wie im Deutschen. Wenn man auf ungarisch um etwas bestimmtes bittet, dann drückt man dies durch das Einfügen von kérem aus. Wenn die Bitte an den Satzanfang gestellt wird, wirkt das übrigens etwas freundlicher. Am Satzende platziert hat es eher die Bedeutung einer Höflichkeitsfloskel, die man halt so sagt, weil eben es Sitte ist. Das "bitte" im Sinne von "bitte schön, hier ist es" oder "Bitte, wenn Sie so wollen..." wird durch ein anderes Wort ausgedrückt: tessék. Und auch, wenn es an der Tür klopft oder nach einem gerufen wird, antwortet man mit Tessék. Als kleines Kind hatte ich mal die Angewohnheit, wenn mein Name gerufen wurde, immer mit "Jól van." ("Es ist gut.") zu antworten. Ich habs gemeint im Sinne von "Schon gut, ich komme", es wurde allerdings eher komisch aufgefasst, wenn gerade noch andere Leute anwesend waren. Denn die glaubten nun, ich wäre gerade wieder dran, irgendetwas anzustellen, was ich nicht tun sollte. Das "jól van" wirkte also wie ein "Jaaa, schon gut! Ich weiß ja Bescheid!" Und, kannst Du auch ordentlich Tessék! sagen? Ein langgezogener "sch"-Laut muss vernehmbar sein. Kein "tässäk", "tässeek" oder so. Denn das würde der Ungar als "teszek" auffassen, was "ich mache / ich tue" bedeutet. So, nachdem das mit dem "Bitte"-Sagen nun geklärt ist, ist das "Danke"-Sagen nun wirklich kein Problem. Man sagt einfach Köszönom. - "(Ich) Danke." Ausgerechnet hier haben wir Deutschen es uns angewöhnt, das Personalpronomen wegzulassen, wo es doch sonst fast immer auftauchen muss. Will man noch etwas freundlicher sein beim Bitten um etwas und dem Danken dafür, fügt man hinter das entsprechende Wort noch ein szépen ("schön") ein. Wie schon im Kapitel über die Aussprache angedeutet, werden ja bei der Aussprache des Ungarischen viele Fehler gemacht, vor allem in der Werbung. Für achso geniale Gags reicht das Budget ja immer, aber wohl nie für eine ordentliche Auskunft über korrekte Aussprache!?! So wurde in einer Werbung für das Postbank-Sparbuch Anfang der 1990er Jahre ein peinlicher Schnitzer begangen. Ein Tourist dankte am ungarischen Postschalter in seinem besten Ungarisch: "Kö-ßö-nöm", las er aus einem Buch ab. Die Angestellte am Schalter aber, die doch eigentlich ungarisch können müsste, hatte ihm vorher mit dem Wort "Tässäk" sein Sparbuch zurück gegeben! Und auch heute werden immer noch Fehler gemacht. Will man einen Wein als durch und durch ungarisch verkaufen, gibt man ihm natürlich auch einen solchen Namen. Aber wenn man schon einen Wein nach dem ungarischen Nationaltanz Csárdás benennt, dann sollte man ihn auch richtig aussprechen: "Tschaardaasch" und nicht anders! Ein anderer Wein erhielt den Namen Károlyi. Das muss für ungarische Ohren mehr als furchtbar (drollig) klingen, wenn dann vom "Ka-'rol'-lij" die Rede ist, also noch betont auf der zweiten Silbe! "Kaa-ro-ji" muss es richtig heißen! Bestimmte Konjugation der hochvokalischen Verben Nach diesem Exkurs in Ausspracheübung nun wieder zurück zur bestimmten Konjugation. Schauen wir uns noch ein paar Beispiele an für die hochvokalische Konjugation. ért (verstehen) BK: értem, érted, érti, értjük, értitek, értik ' UBK: 'értek, ért(e)sz, ért, értünk, ért(e)tek, ért(e)nek ' Infinitiv: 'érteni ismer (kennen) BK: ismerem, ismered, ismeri, ismerjük, ismeritek, ismerik ''' UBK: '''ismerek, ismersz, ismer, ismerünk, ismertek, ismernek Infintiv: ismerni Als wichtige Redewendungen sollte man sich neben kérem '''und '''köszönöm '''daher noch folgendes merken: Als Ausländer sollte man sich also vor allem '''Nem értem merken. Das entspricht unserem "Nix verstehen" - allerdings grammatikalisch korrekt. Anpassungen der Aussprache Wie man nun bei den Endungen der bestimmten Konjugation sehen kann, ist je nach Vokalismus des Verbs in einer bzw. vier Personen ein '-j-' in der Endung beteiligt. Dieses würde allerdings zum Stolperstein in der Aussprache, wenn ihm ein Zischlaut zuvor kommt, etwa beim Verb olvas ("lesen"). Aus diesem Grund wird dieses '-j-' dem Endkonsonanten dem Verbalstamms angeglichen: olvas (lesen) BK: olvasom, olvasod, olvassa, olvassuk, olvassátok, olvassák ' UBK: '''olvasok, olvasol, olvas, olvasunk, olvastok, olvasnak ' Infinitiv: '''olvasni [[hoz|'hoz']] (bringen, holen, tragen) BK: hozom, hozod, hozza, hozzuk, hozzátok, hozzák UBK: hozok, hozol, hoz, hozunk, hoztok, hoznak ''' Infinitiv: '''hozni [[vesz|'vesz']] (nehmen, kaufen) BK:' veszem, veszed, veszi, vesszük, veszitek, veszik ' UBK: veszek, veszel, vesz, veszünk, vesztek, vesznek Infinitiv: venni Aufgepasst mit der Aussprache der Formen von hoz! Denn [[-hoz / -hez / -höz|'''-hoz']] ist auch ein Suffix mit der Bedeutung einer Bewegung "auf etwas zu". Die persönlichen Formen dieses Suffixes sind teilweise sehr ähnlich der bestimmten Konjugation des Verbs [[hoz|'hoz']], in einem Fall sogar identisch. "Er bringt es (zu) ihm" heißt allerdings auf ungarisch: '''Neki hozza.' Ausnahmefälle Und war es das jetzt mit den Ausnahmen? Nein, noch nicht ganz. Zwar gibt es keine Besonderheiten zu beachten, was die ik-'Verben angeht, da dies nur ein Fänomen der unbestimmten Konjugation ist. Und auch jene Verben, die in der Konjugation ein '-sz im Stamm aufweisen aber ein '-n-' im Infinitiv, weichen in der bestimmten Konjugation nicht anderweitig ab - lesz ist intransitiv und hat daher keine bestimmten Konjugationsformen Schauen wir uns aber trotzdem nochmal die Konjugationen von eszik und iszik an. [[eszik|'eszik ']](essen) BK: eszem, eszed, eszi, esszük, eszitek, eszik UBK:eszem, eszel, eszik, eszünk, esztek, esznek ''' Infinitiv: '''enni [[iszik|'iszik ']](trinken) BK: iszom, iszod, issza, isszuk, isszátok, isszák UBK:iszom, iszol, iszik, iszunk, isztok, isznak Infinitiv: inni Die Verben jön und megy bereiten in der bestimmten Konjugation keine Probleme - nämlich schlicht und einfach deshalb nicht, weil sie als intransitive Verben keine bestimme Konjugation haben können. Allerdings gibt es da noch jene v-Stamm-Verben, also nő, fő, lő, sző '''und '''ró. Wir wissen ja bereits, dass die ein wenig speziell sind, was ihre Konjugation angeht. Nun, das gilt auch für deren bestimmte Konjugationsformen. Kleiner Trost: nő 'und '''fő '''sind intransitiv, brauchen hier also nicht nochmal aufgeführt werden. [[löö|'lő]] (schießen) BK: lövöm, lövöd, lövi, lőjük, lövitek, lövik UBK: lövök, lősz, lő, lövünk, lőtök, lőnek Infinitiv: lőni [[szöö|'sző']] (weben) BK: szövöm, szövöd, szövi, szőjük, szövitek, szövik UBK: szövök, szősz, sző, szövünk, szőtök, szőnek Infinitiv: szőni [[ró|'ró']] (rügen; einkerben) BK: rovom, rovod, rója, rójuk, rójátok, róják UBK: rovok, rósz, ró, rovunk, rótok, rónak Infinitiv: róni Wann bestimmt und wann unbestimmt? Damit wären nun die Besonderheiten in der Konjugation des Präsens allesamt abgehandelt. Es folgt nun die große Frage: Wann ist eine Satzaussage bestimmt und wann ist sie unbestimmt? Denn danach richtet sich ja schließlich der Gebrauch der beiden Konjugationsformen. Schauen wir uns zunächst ein paar Beispiele an: Nun, so schwer sollte es eigentlich nicht fallen, den Unterschied zwischen jenen Sätzen herauszufinden. Während in den unbestimmten Sätzen stets Aussagen getroffen werden, die gewissermaßen noch Fragen offen lassen, wird in den bestimmten Sätzen konkret gesagt, was der Fall ist. Einmal also liest Robert einfach nur Zeitung. Im zweiten Satz heißt es, dass er die Sportzeitung liest. Aha! "Ich möchte etwas trinken", nach dem Motto, völlig egal was, Hauptsache, es löscht den Durst. "Ich mag diesen Wein nicht" - diesen Wein (bestimmt!) mag ich nicht, etwa, weil er zu sauer ist. Und im dritten Beispiel schaut sich eine Gruppe zunächst irgendeinen Film an. Im bestimmten Beispiel aber heißt es dann, man schaut sich "Der dritte Mann" von Orson Welles an. Es wird also klar bestimmt, was geschaut wird. Noch ein Beispiel, um den Unterschied zu verdeutlichen. Wenn man zum Beispiel im Kino sitzt und man gefragt wird: Es wird also wieder nur der allgemeine Charakter des Sehens hervorgehoben, ob man also überhaupt etwas sehen kann oder ob mal wieder eine Madame 200 Euro ausgegeben hat, damit jeder ihren Hut sehen kann, auch wenn man 10 Euro fürs Kino bezahlt hat. Anders sieht es hier aus: Was auch immer "es" nun sein mag, auf jeden Fall gehts darum, ob "es" nun gesehen wird oder nicht. Bestimmter Charakter des Satzes! Nun kann man sich in gewissen Fällen streiten, ob hier nun Bestimmtheit oder Unbestimmtheit vorliegt. Oftmals aber löst sich das Problem dadurch, dass gar kein bestimmtes Objekt vorliegen kann, da ein intransitives Verb im Spiel ist. van zum Beispiel ist intransitiv. Aber gibt es nicht doch noch ein paar mehr Hinweise, an denen man mit Bestimmtheit erkennen kann, welchen Charakter ein Satz hat? Natürlich gibt es die! Schauen wir uns zunächst einmal an, welche Merkmale die ungarische Sprache parat hat, um Bestimmtheit auszudrücken. Der bestimmte Artikel Das mit Abstand wichtigste Merkmal ist der Artikel. Aus deutscher Sicht mögen die ungarischen Artikel wie eine Art Zierrat in der Sprache wirken, denn jene Funktion der Geschlechteranzeige ist ja im Ungarischen nicht gegeben. Und sie ändern auch ihr Aussehen nicht. Aber nicht umsonst unterscheidet man auch im Ungarischen zwischen BESTIMMTEM und UNBESTIMMTEM Artikel. Wenn also vor einem Objekt der bestimmte Artikel steht, dann erhält dadurch die Satzaussage bestimmten Charakter. Es ist eben nicht "ein Baum" sondern "der Baum", nicht "eine Blume" sondern "die Blume". Wenn wir im Deutschen den bestimmten Artikel benutzen, erwartet der Zuhörer auch, dass ihm entweder schon der entsprechende Gegenstand bekannt ist oder ihm noch ein paar Informationen geliefert werden. Eigennamen Ein weiteres Indiz für Bestimmtheit ist die Verwendung von Eigennamen. Das macht auch sehr viel Sinn, denn ein Eigenname spezifiziert schließlich eine Person, ein Lebenwesen, eine Sache. Auch geografische Bezeichnungen gehören selbstverständlich dazu. Personal- oder Demonstrativpronomen Kann die Satzaussage durch ein Personalpronomen 3.Person (őt, őket) oder durch ein Demonstrativpronomen (ezt, azt, ezeket, azokat) ausgedrückt werden, gilt sie ebenfalls als bestimmt. Ebenfalls als bestimmt gilt eine Satzaussage auch dann, wenn sie durch einen eigenen Satz - also quasi Nebensatz - ausgedrückt wird. In diesem Falle kann am Ende des Hauptsatzes immer noch ein azt hinzugedacht werden, was man ins Deutsche sinngemäß mit "es" übersetzen kann. Auch die Besitzerzeichen erheben ein Objekt in den Status der Bestimmtheit! Denn es handelt sich eben nicht mehr nur um irgendeine Sache sondern die einer bestimmten Zugehörigkeit. Das wären nun im Großen und Ganzen jene Hinweise auf die Bestimmheit einer Satzaussage. Theoretisch könnte man hier nun Schluss machen mit den Ausführungen und sagen: alles andere ist unbestimmt. Aber damit würde ich es mir wohl doch etwas zu einfach machen. Daher folgen nun Hinweise auf unbestimmte Satzaussagen. Wann liegt Unbestimmtheit vor Analog zu den bereits gemachten Ausführungen über die Artikel im Ungarischen kann man nun ableiten: ein unbestimmter Artikel deutet auf Unbestimmtheit in der Satzaussage hin. Ist doch logisch, oder? Da aber im Ungarischen der unbestimmte Artikel oftmals weggelassen wird, kann man die Regel so formulieren: Steht kein Artikel oder ein unbestimmter Artikel, dann ist die Satzaussage unbestimmt. Wohlgemerkt, der letzte Satz sagt aus, dass man generell keine Birnen mag. Will man aber sagen, dass man bestimmte Birnen nicht mag, etwa weil sie verfault sind oder auch zu hart, dann erhält der Satz bestimmten Charakter: Wird eine Satzaussage durch die Nennform eines Verbs ausgedrückt, ist sie ebenfalls unbestimmt - allerdings nur so lange, wie es keine bestimmte Ergänzung gibt. ABER: Ebenfalls unbestimmt ist eine Satzaussage, wenn sie durch ein Fragewort ausgedrückt wird. Und schließlich wird die unbestimmte Konjugation immer dann benutzt, wenn es keinerlei Ergänzung gibt und auch keinerlei Ergänzung hinzugedacht wird. Zum Abschluss dieses Kapitels noch ein Hinweis zum Gebrauch des Präsens. Wir Deutschen nehmen es ja mit der Zukunft nicht so genau - eine rein grammatikalische Aussage ohne politischen Hintergedanken! Denn statt der Futurformen benutzen wir lieber die Formen der Gegenwart und kennzeichnen das Zukünftige durch ein Adverb. Das ist vor allem bei Verben der Fortbewegung der Fall. Die Ungarn machen es übrigens nicht bloß genauso, sie wenden ihr grammatikalisches Futur noch viel seltener an, als wir Deutschen es tun. Wenn also im Ungarischen sehr häufig das Wort majd zu hören ist, hat das nichts mit einer Vorliebe für junge Mädchen zu tun. Es ist ein sehr häufig benutztes Wort, um zukünftige Handlungen auszudrücken, ohne das Futur benutzen zu müssen. Kategorie:Grammatik